1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to sewing machine cabinets. More particularly, the invention relates to sewing machine cabinets in which a sewing machine can be moved between a flat bed and free arm position, and wherein the machine may also be disposed in a stowed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known to provide a sewing machine cabinet with a drop shelf and a mounting platform for a sewing machine which rests horizontally upon the shelf in a flat bed position of the machine, but which can be raised therefrom to dispose the machine in a free arm position. A cabinet of this kind is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re., for "Work Cabinet for Sewing Machine" of Kent S. Roberts and Stanley D. Roberts reissued June 1, 1979. Such cabinets accomodate movement of a sewing machine into and out of a stowed position, flat bed position and free arm position, and should be arranged for efficient use of cabinet space. Further, mechanism should be provided which enables an operator with minimum effort to quickly move a machine into a desired position in the cabinet; and any control lever for use in applying the force necessary to move the machine, as between the flat bed and free arm position, should be unobstrusive and disposed so as not to be bothersome to the operator when seated at the cabinet. Heretofore, cabinets for sewing machines have generally been deficient in one or more of the foregoing respects, and it is a prime object of this invention to provide an improved sewing machine cabinet which is without these deficiencies.